The Ping Pong Distraction
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Ui, Azusa, and Jun try to study for a test but keep getting distracted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The girls were just finished practicing

Ritsu picked up her school bag and said, "Goodbye"

Yui put Gita in the case but was interrupted by Azusa asking, "Yui-sempai, can I come to your house?"

Yui looked at Azusa and asked her, "Any reason?"

Azusa picked up her guitar and said, "Me, Ui, and Jun are studying together for a Geometry test"

Yui nodded in agreement

~1 hour later~

Ui shut her room door and announced, "Ok, we have a day to prepare for this test"

Jun raised and asked, "Is the test easy?"

Ui ignored her and took out a box while saying, "Ok put your cell phones in the box"

Azusa and Jun took out their cell phones from their pockets and put them in the box

Jun stared at Azusa and asked her, "You seriously have a Mansung D5?"

Azusa glared at her and said, "It seems way better than your VPhone!"

~10 minutes later~

Jun wrote on the white board while saying, "I do agree the D5 has more customization but the VPhone is still better in many ways"

Ui interrupted while saying, "We are supposed to be studying!"

Jun said, "Sorry, let's get back to work"

~15 minutes later~

Azusa took her ruler and said, "So by finding these measurements, we can find out the centroid of the triangle"

Jun asked, "How do we find the centroid?"

Azusa took her pencil and told her, "The centroid is located 2/3 from the vertex and 1/3 from the sides"

Ui looked at the study guide and asked, "Ok, what's the next question?"

Azusa looked around the room and asked, "Why is the room so dark?"

Ui looked around the room and replied, "It's really bright during the day but I need a new lamp for the night"

Jun took her phone from the box and said, "I'll check Zamazon for you" before saying, "This phone looks good but it's not mine"

Azusa took away the phone and said, "That's my phone!"

Jun asked her, "Did you seriously search a Dora pillow on Zamazon?"

Azusa felt embarrassed and told her, "That's not your business"

Ui snatched Azusa's phone and said, "We have got to stop being distracted"

Azusa shrugged and asked, "How?"

Jun looked at them and said, "We could snap a rubber band on our wrist every time we get distracted"

Azusa looked at Jun and asked her, "You mean like behavior modification?"

Jun got up and said, "Yes, did you know behavior modification was originally meant for birds to play ping pong?"

Azusa stared at her and asked, "That can't be true?"

~2 minutes later~

Azusa and Jun were staring at Ui's laptop

Azusa look around the screen and said, "The red bird got a point!"

Ui got out the bathroom and opened the door, she took a rubber band and snapped a rubber band on both their backs

Azusa and Jun screamed, "Ow!"

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ui ordered, "Give me the laptop!"

Azusa turned off the laptop and gave it to Ui

Jun screamed, "Oh come on the blue bird almost scored"

Azusa stood up and said, "Ui is right we have to study"

~4 hours later~

It was 9 p.m., Azusa said, "I have studied so hard my head is hurting"

Ui looked at her and said, "That's the spirit!" while smiling

Azusa turned towards Jun and asked her, "Ok how do we find the centroid?"

Jun looked to her and spoke in a verbatim manner, "The centroid is located 2/3 from the vertex and 1/3 from the sides"

Azusa gave her a thumbs up and said, "Good job Jun"

~1 hour later~

Ui closed her book and said, "We are now done with studying 120 proofs and 5 chapters"

Azusa got and stretched while saying, "I think it's time we go home"

Ui looked out the window and asked, "Isn't it a little too dark outside?"

Jun got up and said, "No my brother Atushi is dropping off Azusa on the way"

~The next day~

Jun was taking the test and thought, "Oh my god, I know this!"

Azusa thought, "I'm so glad I studied"

Ui thought, "It's a good thing we actually studied"

~After school~

Yui walked up to Azusa and asked her, "Azu-nyan, how did the test go?"

Azusa got out her paper and said, "We all got 100!"

Yui gave Azusa a tight hug but was pushed out

Mio looked at Azusa and asked, "Did you get my texts about the band performance?"

Azusa blanked out as she searched her pockets and said, "Oh darn, we forgot to get our phones back from Ui"

THE END


End file.
